


Mindless

by Alkie



Series: Gbf noot/drabbles [10]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, but a few months after Ominous, i snorted something and gone feral, not told chronologically, that's actually lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkie/pseuds/Alkie
Summary: "You're a mindless mime, then?"





	Mindless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Aasgjkt kejgif I dedicated this for Eriri bc they feed me!!

Port Breeze had a different air after he had his feet land on its ground. Surviving the Cataclysm, this archipelago had underwent into reconstruction---the crew has been invited to celebrate its success but Sandalphon was met with quiet but certainly hateful stares from a few townspeople. Whispers here and there while some are simply more cautious and fearful that they didn't dare to even look at him. The purposeless angel supposed this is the closest to attention he could get. And he'll take it all. 

 

"... Skydwellers are pitiful. Sometimes. Maybe some of these scoundrels should perish. It'd be a benefit to the skydom." Gran whispered next to Sandalphon with a blank look on his face while staring at the people that was glaring the primarch's way. 

That's right---the girl in blue and the red wyvern aren't around Singularity, a personality shift takes place or Sandalphon presumes that this is the real Singularity---a cynical and apathetic yet selfless individual who magnetizes people around him and burdening him with a job of guiding them from the right path because they are incompetent in finding it on their own. 

"But you still help them." Sandalphon responded back. 

"Because it was right."

"How long would it be right, Singularity? And you surely contradict yourself. It's nonsense." the primarch smiled smugly as the captain looked at him and blankly stared at him. 

"...Lyria and the others said it's right." Gran muttered, sounding lost. 

"You're a mindless mime then? A blank slate to the point that you let others decide what is wrong and right?" Sandalphon leaned down towards Singularity's ear---to whisper softly and yet mockingly. 

"That's pitiful. Utterly pathetic." he then leans away and walk off. "See you later, O, great Singularity."

 

Gran watched the primarch leave---back facing him faded away from his sight. His mind slowly processing what just happened...

"..."

It was easier to let others decide on things that requires morality since he doesn't care about the world, if it should perish or lead to its ruin as long as Lyria and Vyrn, the rest of his crew were safe and yet...

Sandalphon's words were cutting deep. Deeper than anyone's harsh words that he could think of back in his childhood. Gran stood there and simply stared into space, dazed and numbed to the people around him at this current point. He didn't noticed that a man with long ivory hair and dressed in an eye-catching manner sauntered to his way

 

"Ah, don't look so sad..." he heard a soft yet alluring voice and felt a hand caressed his cheek in a gentle manner. 

Gran snapped out of his reverie and looked at the stranger. And he was overwhelmed with blue---blue-eyes drowning him in its depth. 

"You..." the Captain manage to spill before the man smiled knowingly and pulled him into an embrace. 

"You did well on taking good care of my Sandalphon... O, dear Singularity." the man said while stroking the back of Gran's head. A smile was visible upon the man's lips. 

Gran didn't know this man and yet he couldn't push nor move himself away from the other. 

"You deserved a reward but for now, sleep."

A heavy weight seemingly appears over his eyelids, a thick fog of lethargy and tiredness engulfed Gran's senses. No more than a moment, his consciousness slipped off. 

 

"Good boy, Singularity." the man said whilst gracefully hauling the boy in his arms off of the ground and stride away from their spot. 

 


End file.
